InSanity
by EmilyPlayzZ
Summary: Fuji was taken over by darkness. Or was he? Oneshot Tezuka Fuji! Perfect Pair!


**Hi minna! This story is inspired by tezufujilove's 'The mask' ^^ Enjoy!**

 **Title: InSanity**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke & Tezuka Kunimitsu**

 **Word count is not needed ^^**

* * *

 **Oneshot**

 **Tezuka Kunimitsu × Fuji Syuusuke**

 _Crack. Slash. Crack._

Blood was dripping out from the scars made by the poisoned(NOT LETHAL AND NOT EXACTLY TRUE POISON) whip. In the way that Jesus was crucified, a figure slumped over, his hair shadowing his entire face. His once delicate, innocent body was ruined by the harsh scars that his torMentor (note that M) had made upon him.

"How are you feeling?" the standing asked, with a voice devoid of any emotion.

Silence followed along, making him turn around to look at him. As if on cue, a seemingly giggle came from the victim, which broke into an insane laugh.

The torMentor smiled evilly, before pushing his victim's chin upwards with his hand, revealing deep blue eyes that showed no mercy, insanity, and most of all...

Evil in its purest form.

"Welcome to the dark side." He laughed, before leaning close, "Have you thought of a name for yourself?"

The tortured man smiled sadistically, before saying, "Why would I need one?"

"So that I can call you by," the unharmed man unchained his new ally's hands and feet.

"I already had one," the blue eyed man laughed. "But I hate it."

"Then what is it that you want?"

"Call me... Yuki."

 **:~:**

 **(THAT VICTIM IS NOT YUKIMURA, I SWEARR)**

Three months later, there isn't a single person who doesn't cower upon hearing the name 'Snow Killer'. He kills anyone that he hates, and does it with no mercy. He was also able to touch others' hearts with pure darkness, making him invincible if he was physically weaker than his opponent.

He was, so to speak, a tool of darkness.

Within those three months, he was able to unleash all kinds of darkness, better than his torMentor would ever imagine that he himself could do, upon Japan. People were now living in fear, as anyone could be the next victim.

The Snow Killer has a habit of collecting victims, torturing them every day without getting bored of it. And until he felt that his victim was at his limit, he won't kill you on the spot.

...

Yuki smirked as he walked down the hallway, footsteps echoing throughout the corridor. _I'm going to have so much fun today. Ahahahahahaha..._

As laughter broke out through the entire hallway, his victims shivered in fright.

There is nothing worse than a sadistic Yuki coming to torture them.

...

...

Yuki slammed the door behind him. He had finished the day of torturing his victims and collapsed onto the bed. Sighing, he recalled the same days where he himself was getting tortured by his torMentor.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _LET ME GO, PLEASE!" He had screamed, and he knew it was no use. He was captured, for obvious reasons. They want someone that was a tensai; a demon with an angel look. Naturally they would find their way into none other than the sadistic tensai,_

 _Fuji Syuusuke._

 _He screamed as the whip, laced with latching darkness, slashed across his skin. He was slowly forced to turn and give in to darkness, unlike any other being. Losing his insanity, he did the only thing that had kept him sane._

 _He created another mask. The empty mask of darkness._

 _The torMentor had only seen his evil mask. However, he did not see the true tensai within._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Fuji grabbed his face before pulling out a light blue mask made of light out of him. Immediately, the insane smile was gone, so did the sadistic twinkle within those entrancing blue eyes. He then covered his face with both hands, and safely locked in his soundproof room, Fuji began to cry.

Crystal tears fell from his eyes, and Fuji was heartbroken inside. He cried and cried and cried, and was not disturbed by the other presence in his room.

"Why am I such a demon..." The tensai sobbed. "Why...?"

"You're allowing yourself to be, that's what." The figure stepped out from the shadows. This person, was the only one Fuji was able to trust upon after his turning to the darkness.

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"You're not a demon, Syuusuke. I know that your sadistic personality might have been brought out, but I would do that too, if I were you." He stated.

"It would be better if I didn't have to see them suffering, and dying," Fuji cried again.

"You couldn't do anything about it," Tezuka then placed himself above Fuji, locking the brunette in place.

"What?" Fuji sniffed.

"Hush," Tezuka slowly began to unbutton Fuji 's shirt. "Just remember, that I am always..."

By now, Tezuka had leaned close to Fuji's ear, and whispered his unfinished sentence.

"... here for you no matter what.

"I love you, Fuji Syuusuke."

"Kunimitsu..." Fuji was shushed, this time by Tezuka's lips. He was glad that he had Tezuka.

Tezuka was his hope, his sanity, his love...

His everything.

* * *

 **This was, by the way, inspired by tezufujilove's 'The mask', though it was different.**

 **The main thing is that it's a perfect pair one-shot =)**

 **I never thought of a name for the torMentor but i really dont care ^^**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot.**

 **Love ya'll**

 **~Emily**


End file.
